Rewards are fun
by Blood Never Lies
Summary: ONESHOT Vegeta gets Goku in trouble with his wife at a get together. However when Bulma offers him sex in return for helping her old friend out Vegeta offers some advice before heading home to claim his reward. M for sexual references.


I do not own DBZ.  
-

As the evening drew to a close Vegeta waited outside a bar, it had been an interesting night. Roshi had called up the whole gang to go to a get

together which had been fine except Vegeta had rather hoped to spend the night with his wife tonight.

Now taxis were being called for most of the families. Vegeta didn't see the point since most of the men could just fly their partners home. He

expressed as much to his wife but Bulma gave him a warning look. "Most of us don't like travelling that way remember?"

Finally he saw Goku leaving the bar, his wife right behind him. This had been the only problem tonight, it seemed that Chi-Chi had found fault with

most of Goku's behaviour tonight, especially the part where after a few drinks he and Vegeta had decided to have an arm wrestle that had broken

a table. Vegeta looked on with a growing sense of anticipation. He'd stayed carefully sober after that and so had Goku as a way of apology to their

wives, both who'd had to pay for the damage.

Chi-Chi didn't disappoint as usual. "You really are unbelievable Goku," she growled "You boys just have to do whatever damn fool thing that your

testosterone puts in your head. Why can't the two of you ever act normally when we all go out?"

Goku smiled and replied "Well you know Vegeta..."

Vegeta growled at that excuse, it hadn't been his fault entirely; it wasn't as if Goku had been forced to accept. But it had seemed like a fun idea at

the time and he'd forgotten that most things weren't Saiyan proof on this planet.

Chi-Chi barked "Oh no Goku, you're as bad! At least he takes some responsibility for his actions. But not you, with you it's never your fault!"

"Well I didn't mean to break the table!"

"There! You see! It's never your fault mister. God I despair sometimes." She groaned.

Bulma went over to Vegeta and listened in "He never gets an easy time of it does he?"

She looked on with pity as Goku was further grilled by his wife about his actions.

Vegeta chuckled "Oh I don't know Bulma I think it's pretty funny personally."

She looked at him with a hint of disappointment "I don't think its fair he's getting in trouble when you encouraged him."

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Nothing in life is fair woman. If Kakarot won't stand up to his wife then that's his own damn fault."

Bulma looked pleadingly at him. "Please, honey?"

Vegeta was about to tell her his mind, but looking into his wife's eyes with that _help me out here _expression he twisted his face with indecision.

Bulma's eyes lit up and she put her hands around his neck, leaning up to his ear to whisper "Good boys get treats mister."

Vegeta sighed, what could he possibly say to that? He shrugged and grunted "Fine, fine. I'll go help him out."

He walked up to Goku and Chi-Chi. "Hey." He started to say but Chi-Chi was in full rant and Vegeta rolled his eyes with irritation "Hey!" he barked

over her noise.

Chi-Chi stopped and glared at him "What!" she demanded.

Vegeta gently moved her aside and indicated to Goku to follow him. "I'm borrowing him." He told Chi-Chi "There'll be something left to roast when

he comes back home." He assured her with a wicked smirk

"Hold on, now you're _walking_ home? Damn it Goku, make up your mind!" Chi-Chi yelled after the two.

Goku shrugged apologetically at his wife and hurried after the Prince.

When they'd gotten to the other side of the road Vegeta paused next to his wife. He leaned over to whisper into Bulma's ear "_Blackmailer_. This had

better be worth it tonight."

She rose her eyebrows at him "Isn't it always?" she asked with false innocence.

Vegeta grinned hungrily and stroked her "Mmm." He growled sensually.

She giggled and batted his hand away nodding towards Goku, "Go on mister. Have a man to man talk. I'll still be up when you get back tonight."

As the two men walked away down the road Goku sighed and stretched. "Phew, thanks for bailing me out there! Chi-Chi's been a little pent up

lately. I don't know what the problem is."

Vegeta snorted in amusement and growled "I didn't do it for you Clown. I did it because my wife offered me something I wanted in return for

helping you out."

Goku looked a little punctured at that "Oh, I guess I should have realised that." He commented idly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and as they walked past a park he noticed a young couple kissing. "Ugh. Take it somewhere else." He muttered.

Goku shrugged "Ah, leave them to it. It's sweet. Young love, you know?"

Vegeta gave him a baffled look.

Goku thought about it "You know," he tried to elaborate "When you're young and you just want to... well, when you're all..." he scratched his head

and tried to remember what terminology his wife had used "Barry White?" he finally suggested hesitantly.

Vegeta looked worriedly at him and raised an eyebrow saying "Kakarot, I have no idea what you're talking about. Frankly I'm starting to wonder if

maybe your wife has hit you with a frying pan one too many times."

Goku shook his head "Yeah that one always confused me too."

Vegeta grunted and put his hands in his pockets. They were nearing the city limits now, still quite a way to Goku's house he reflected. "Kakarot if

what you're referring to is sex then all I'm saying is that there's a place for it."

"Well I guess so." Goku agreed "It's not like you can do it anywhere."

Vegeta suddenly had a thought "Look Kakarot, I'm not going to sugar coat your problems with your harpy. How long has it been since you did it

with your wife?"

Goku laughed and stopped walking as he scratched his head. "Gee, that's a bit personal."

Vegeta shrugged and continued walking on, he'd be damned if he waited any longer for Kakarot than he had to.

Finally Goku admitted. "I don't remember."

Vegeta nearly stumbled over his own feet. He span around, "What?" he asked incredulously "Say that again Kakarot."

Goku smiled pleasantly and replied "I said, I remember the last time I made love to my wife."

Vegeta sighed in relief "Oh thank god!" he laughed "No Kakarot, I meant how long since you had _sex_? You know, without the whole 'Of course I

love you' part."

Goku frowned and shook his head obviously confused.

Vegeta sighed and expressed it better "I mean how long since the two of you went at it like animals? How long Kakarot, it can't be that hard to

work it out! Everyone does it!"

Goku shrugged "I don't think we've ever done that..." he said.

Vegeta groaned and shook his head in disbelief

"There's your problem clown, you and your wife need to do it more often. Start tonight if you want, I'll place bets that you'll see an improvement the  
following day."

Goku looked suspiciously at him, "How do you know?" he asked.

Vegeta roared with laughter and gleefully cried out "God Kakarot, take a look at me and Bulma! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, I'm not known for my

patience with people who get on my nerves. But I'm married to Bulma, and she can be frustrating as hell when she wants to be, especially when

she asks me to do things I don't want to! We fall out all the time, but the make up sex is... Well! Let's say it's played a pretty important part in our

relationship."

Goku smiled and asked "So if you didn't do it Bulma then you'd kill each other?"

Vegeta nodded and a cruel idea popped into his head. He looked seriously at Goku and said "That's precisely what I'm saying. And it'll happen to

you too if you don't correct it soon."

"No it wouldn't!" Goku protested.

"Oh?" Vegeta pressed "Frying pans today Kakarot, but how long before in desperation she starts with something sharp?"

Goku looked nervously at Vegeta and swallowed, "Hey, look I'm just going to head back home now okay?"

Vegeta grunted "Go for it."

As Goku disappeared in front of him the look of terror on his face made Vegeta's evening, as he took off and headed back to the dome of Capsule

Corp. and Bulma, his thoughts were happy.  
_  
Got to break something for fun without a telling off, got a cheap scare out of Kakarot, and as a reward I get an evening of fun with my wife at home. I_

should do this more often.

As he landed at the entrance he looked back to the woods. "Ah the clown's no doubt in trouble already." He smiled happily. As he walked through

the house he grinned and jogged up the stairs. As he reached the bedroom he flung the door open, his wife stood in a red silk garment that ended

halfway down her stomach and matching underwear. She was in the process of fixing her hair and she stared at him in surprise.

"You were quick we only got back here a little while ago." She commented suspiciously.

"I couldn't wait for tonight's festivities." He said by way of apologising as he slipped his shoes off.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes as she brushed nonexistent tangles out of her long blue hair "You did what I asked didn't you? If I think

you're lying to me you'll go straight to sleep tonight mister."

Vegeta smirked "Gave him some advice on how to fix things up between him and his wife."

She brightened at that "Oh good!" she said. She turned to the mirror and continued with the brush. Vegeta finally couldn't contain himself and he

swept her up and dumped her on the bed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked through her laughter "Don't do that! I just got myself all fixed up..." her words were cut off as Vegeta kissed her deeply.

He was rewarded with a moan from his wife.

Her nails clawed slightly at his white shirt and as his tongue explored her mouth she began to breathe quicker and she hurried to get his shirt off

him. She rose herself up and sucked hard at his nipples and kissed his firm pectorals. Vegeta kept a hand to support her as he stripped her top off

to reveal her beautiful pale form and pert breasts.

Bulma was obviously as aroused as him, as he leaned down she pushed him back so he was on his back, she had a hungry glint to her eyes as she  
pulled his pants off. No sooner than his trousers were discarded on the floor that she went for the next layer covering his masculinity. Vegeta

chuckled as his wife kissed him on his lips, then down his chest, then she reached his digit. She looked at him with a wicked smile and whispered

"Good boys get treats remember?" then she lowered her head and Vegeta closed his eyes in pleasure as her grunts filled his ears.

Vegeta was in heaven at this moment, this was as good as any adrenaline rush that fighting gave you. His hands twined into his wife's thick hair

and he pulled her head up off his crotch, she grinned and sucked at his finger with a suggestive groan. He groped at her firm breasts and she

started to grunt. He retrieved his finger and slid both hands down her body to the tight panties that covered her dignity.

She helped him to pull them off as his tongue licked and swirled around one of her nipples. She bit her lip and moaned.

His hands slid behind her back and he sat up, lifting his wife up over his thighs. She was going red in the face and her eyes were misted with

pleasure. She moaned weakly into his ear and opened her legs, trembling in anticipation. As Vegeta's digit rose he felt the warmth and wetness

between her thighs and his lips curled into a hungry smile.

For a long time all that could be heard were Bulma's shrieks of "Oh! Oh! Oh!" and Vegeta's grunts. After a while it subsided but it wasn't long

before it resumed, Vegeta's appetite was insatiable tonight.

* * *

_Okay, there's my one shot wonder._

_R+R if you want_


End file.
